Too Many Tricks?
by Mily
Summary: Its April Fools Day but is there such a thing as too many tricks?


Hehe! Since this day (April 1st) is also my birthday I decided to write a fanfic! Enjoy! Oh yeah! Ryoko, Arista, Raphaella! Thanks for the awesome ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the tmnts!  
  
Too many tricks  
  
The authors including Ryoko had come over to the tmnts house for April Fools Day and they had some good tricks up their sleeves... but so did the Turtles. It was going to be a day neither was going to forget.  
  
The Night Before....  
  
Arista Niara was sleeping in the bathtub when Mikey, Raph and the other Turtles thought it would be hilarious to turn on the shower on her. She immediately got sprayed and jumped out of the bathtub groggily.  
  
Mikey, Raph, Donnie and even Leo started bursting with laughter at this spectacle that was Arista Niara. "April Fools!" they all yelled.  
  
Arista wasn't too happy with this. "You... you... idiots!! Its not even April 1st!" she yelled and stomped out of the room to sleep somewhere else.  
  
"It's 12:01!" Mikey yelled after her and then everyone went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Airsta planned something really mean to do to them in the morning to get back at them.  
  
In the morning she had calmed down some and everyone had settled in the kitchen and around the livingroom for breakfast.  
  
Mikey pulled down a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl and added some milk, he suddenly found it tasted really bad and looked down at what he was eating. "Cat Food?!" he yelped and poured the bowl down the sink.  
  
Mily, Daydream, Nightmare, Ryoko and Danceingfae all started laughing so hard they could barely say. "April Fools Mikey!"  
  
Leonardo had gotten up a bit late and came into the room yawning and stretching.  
  
Everyone started laughing and pointing at his face.  
  
"What?" he asked and looked in a mirror. "Ah!!" he gasped and took every punk sticker off his face.  
  
Arista chuckled a bit. "That was just the beginning. Heed my words, if you bite me, I'll bite you back..." she warned.  
  
Ziptango suddenly noticed something. "Where's Donnie?" she asked and then wandered into his room.   
  
Donatello was Duct Taped to his bed and was doing some muffled yelling with a silvery piece across his mouth. Ziptango was laughing so hard and she ripped it off his face making him yelp. 'ow!'  
  
"Guys! This... *giggle* is... *snort* SO funny!" she yelled still laughing. Ninjalara helped him out not before the other authors got a good laugh.  
  
"What next...?" asked Raph and went to look in a mirror. "AHHHHHH!!! My bandana is pink!" he yelled.  
  
Mikey and Daydream held up some bleach innocently. "Sorry? April Fools!" she laughed and revealed his real red bandana.  
  
Raph growled and snatched it back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arista Niara, Ryoko Niara and Daydream were all planning a super Raph prank it would be very complex so they had to get Raph out of the lair. Luckily, Raphaella, Lenni, KiKi and Tyger persuaded Raph to take them to the joke shop.  
  
After they had left Arista changed her mind and wanted to get them all back for what they did to her last night. So Mily, Nightmare and Danceingfae got Mikey out and Ziptango and Ninjalara got Donnie out and TMNTpunker took care of Leo.  
  
Everyone went to the joke shop which was quite enjoyable.  
  
"Hey look! A whoopee cushion!" Mily giggled and blew it up and smushed it behind Raph.  
  
Everyone laughed at this and Raph blushed a bit. "Gimme that!" he said and snatched it off Mily and used it on Leo. "Ha! Mr. Perfect let one loose!" he joked.  
  
Leonardo didn't think it was very funny but he kept his cool. "Hey Raph, want some ABC gum?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Uh.. Sure..." he answered uncertainty.  
  
"Here!" Leo said and spat the gum was chewing in Raph's outstretched hand.  
  
"Leo! Come on! That's gross!" Raph complained and threw the gum out.  
  
"Raph, do you even know what that means?" Raphaella asked and then answered when he didn't. "Already Been Chewed!"  
  
"Shut up! I knew that already!" Raph said maintaining his cool.  
  
"Whatever..." Ziptango said and wandered off to look at something else.  
  
"Hey...! a prank book! I coul have some uses for this..." KiKi said evilly.  
  
"Fake Poop!" Egor squealed in delight.  
  
"Do you think Arista and the others are done with their you-know-what?" Ziptango whispered to Ninjalara.  
  
"I dunno but it's gonna be good..." Ninjalara giggled.  
  
"Ok! We're going back NOW!" Nightmare demanded and tried to pull everyone out of the store.  
  
"Ok, ok! Dudette! We're going!" Mikey said while being pulled by Nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, is everything set?" Arista asked acting like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Yes Ma-am!!" everyone said and saluted her.  
  
"Ok! Operation revenge is a go!" she confirmed.  
  
Just then the turtles and the authors walked through the door, the authors knew to stay back and let the magic happen.  
  
First, a bucket of Honey dropped on the four which made them slip and slide in the living room where the fan turned on and made feathers fly around and stick to them. When it was all over Arista stood there with a camera and snapped a picture.  
  
"I warned ya!" she laughed and expected them all to be really mad but instead they laughed it off.  
  
"Great prank dudette!" Mikey laughed and wiped the goo from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah! You really got us good." Leonardo exclaimed.  
  
"You're supposed to be MAD!" she fumed and then looked at Raph who was angry.  
  
He growled and chased after Arista shortly until he slipped and smirked a bit. "Nice..."   
  
"Uh, oh!" Daydream gasped remembering something.  
  
"What is it Dream?" Mily asked.  
  
"We're forgetting about Plan B..." she said worriedly.  
  
"Plan B...?" Ryoko wondered.  
  
"The Splinter one..." Daydream said receiving some alarmed looks from a few authors.  
  
"Not the automatic one!" Lenni shuddered.  
  
Master Splinter emerged from his room normally and went to make some tea.  
  
"Does your Sensei own a mirror?" Raphaella asked carefully.  
  
"Uh... no..." Donatello answered shocked at this sight.  
  
"Then make sure he doesn't find one!" Daydream screeched.  
  
"Too late!" Mily warned.  
  
Splinter suddenly looked in the chrome toaster and saw his face amazingly he kept calm. "My sons, is there a reason why my fur has been dyed rainbow...?" he asked.  
  
"I... I..." Leonardo began to explain and then he snorted back a laugh but it was too late he started laughing so hard and soon got everyone else laughing like crazy.  
  
Even splinter found this a little funny but a punishment was still in order. "Ahem, Brown hair dye and 20 flips for the ones responsible. He clipped.  
  
"Aww... maybe there is such a thing as too many tricks!" Mily sighed.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Daydream yelled. "This was the best fun EVER!" she smiled.  
  
"We should do it more often..." Arista said but got cut off when Splinter said. "Dojo!"  
  
"Wait a sec! Whose gonna dye him back to normal?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Everyone looked at one another exchanging pained looks. "NOT ME!" they all yelled and went to the Dojo.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Sorry this is like, three days late hehe, hope you liked it! 


End file.
